


I've Got You Under My Skin

by The_Nightingale_Sings



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightingale_Sings/pseuds/The_Nightingale_Sings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When what would be a routine grab-and-go mission goes awry, Tony is the only way Steve has of getting out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if the little bit of tortureishy stuff that comes up later should be archived so I didn't, and I'm warning now. It's really bad, but you never know somebody's trigger levels, so better safe than sorry!

                Snow is falling gently over New York City on a calm winter’s night. All is quiet except for cars passing by. Central Park is lovely this time of year, especially when you’re walking alone at night. The soft pitter patter of footsteps, the crunch the snow makes under one’s foot, it’s all very relaxing. The wings on the angel of Bethesda Fountain are dusted with a perfect layer of snow, making the angel look alive.  Walking past the fountain, a tall, unusually handsome man with blonde hair passes him. He smiles, blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He extends a hand to the other man, inviting him to join. The dark haired man takes his hand and together they go to the field. The field has no footprints in it, for the snow is still fresh. Together, they make the only pairs of footprints in that area, laughing and smiling as they go along. The blonde haired man stops suddenly, leaning towards the dark haired man with a sheepish grin on his face. The dark haired man smiles and leans towards him, knowing full well what is about to happen.

                “Sir, Director Fury is on the line, he requests that you get up immediately” Jarvis says through the intercom in Tony Stark’s room.

                “Trrrll hrrrm to shrrv urrt” Tony mumbled into his pillow.

                “Sir, there’s an emergency. All Avengers are to report to control at 0800 this morning.

                “I have time, Jarvis” Tony groaned, rolling over.

                “Sir, I’m afraid it’s 7:50.” He cracked his eyes open and saw a new summer sun peeking out from behind the Manhattan skyline.

                “Fine fine. I’m up” he sat up and stretched. “You think I’ll have time to grab coffee, Jarivs?”

                “I can have it ready for you in a few minutes, sir”

                “Thanks, Jarvis. Always knew how to make a man feel special”

                “Anything for you, sir” Jarvis retorted and clicked off. Tony yawned and went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was a bit disheveled, but other than that, not much was off about him. He shrugged and grabbed an AC/DC shirt from a pile on his dresser. Was it clean? Dirty? Who knew? Who cared, was more like it, because Tony sure didn’t. Without even bothering to fix his hair, he started up to Control.  S.H.I.E.L.D. had fully employed Tony and the other Avengers to be on call whenever they needed them. Today, apparently, was one of those days. He grabbed the cup of coffee Jarvis had one of Tony’s various appliances make for him, and hit the Up button on the elevator.

                When he got up there, it was obvious that he was the last one up. Natasha Romanov was sitting on the round table, already dressed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. Clint Barton was toying with one of his arrows on the chair next to her, while Bruce Banner was eating a bagel at the far end of the table. Thor was currently on his second box of strawberry poptarts this morning. Only one person seemed to verbally acknowledge his entrance, and that was Steve Rogers.

                “Morning Tony” he smiled politely, as he always did.  He didn’t want to admit it, but sleepy Tony made Steve’s heart flutter just a teeny bit.

                “Morning Cap” Tony yawned. He wasn’t a morning person, but Steve knew that was as friendly as Tony got before 3pm.

                “Well finally. Thank you for joining us, Mr. Stark” Director Nick Fury barked in an annoyed tone. “Now we can begin. Do any of you know why I called you here today?”

                “To fuck up our mornings or because some crazed psychopath is wreaking havoc on a bunch of people. Either that or S.H.I.E.L.D. has lost some important thing they weren’t supposed to have in the first place” Tony said.

                “Very funny Mr. Stark. But you are here today because S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you. There have been terrorist attacks in the Eastern Regions of Malaysia, and you have been enlisted to help.”

                “But why us, sir? I thought we only worked on domestic issues?” Steve asked as politely as he could.

                “Because they’ve managed to get their hands on S.H.I.E.L.D. tech that hasn’t been made publicly available, nor will it ever be.”

                “Why are you looking at me!?” Tony gasped as Fury glared at him.

                “Well you do have a track record of this”

                “That wasn’t my fault!”

                “Anyways,” Fury said, turning his one eye away from Tony. “You are to be on your designated quinjet by 0900. You will each be briefed in your jets. Agent Barton and Agent Romanov, you two will be paired together, Dr. Banner, you and Thor will be together, and Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers will work together. Any questions?”

                “Uh, yeah. Do we have to be there at 9? See, I haven’t had breakfast and I get a bit cranky and I don’t think Steve here would wanna put up with that.” Tony said, resting a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

                “Yes, Stark. You have to be there at nine” Fury growled. He wasn’t going to take any of Tony’s bullshit this early. “Dismissed.”  He barked. The Avengers departed to their rooms within Stark Tower, which Tony had kindly let them stay in because after all, what else are superhero billionaire genius teammates for? Steve caught up with Tony as they made their way to the elevator.

                “Hey, Tony” Steve said from behind, causing Tony’s heart to jump a bit. There was something about the way Steve said his name that made always Tony’s senses melt away for just a second.

                “What’s up, Cap?”

                “Er not much.” Steve racked his brain for a decent excuse to talk to Tony. “What’s up with Fury? He’s acting as if these guys killed his pup or something.”

                “I’m adamant on my theory that something crawled up Fury’s ass and died a long time ago” Tony chuckled. There was a small grin trying to spread across Steve’s face, and that only made Tony smile a little more. “C’mon. We’ll get Fury’s toy back and put him down for a nap. Simple as that.”

                “Tony, when have our missions ever been in and outs?”

                “As of now, Steve. We’ll be back before lunch.” Tony stepped into the elevator, followed by Steve. They had the twenty-seventh floor all to themselves. It just happened like that. When it came time for the Avengers to pick their rooms, Steve took a little more time in choosing his, so Tony offered to share his floor, and how could Steve say no to that?

                “You sure? I wouldn’t want a repeat of Burma” Steve said, his voice lowering. Burma was something none of the Avengers liked talking about.

                “It won’t be. I promise, Steve.” Tony said, putting a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder.

                “I trust you” Steve nodded before dipping into his room.

                “He trusts you, Stark” Tony thought.  That was a scary thought, because Tony didn’t even trust himself.  He went into his room and got dressed. “Jarvis, is the mark IX ready?”

                “Awaiting your call, sir” Jarvis noted.

                “Alright. Deploy” Tony sighed, stepping onto a platform. All of the sudden, mechanical rims began to spin around him and shiny metallic bits of red and gold armor were placed on him. With thousands of little clicks and whirrs, the Iron Man armor was in place, and Tony Stark was ready to face whatever life threw at him.

                Except what he saw when he opened Steve’s door.

 

                “Tony! I – uh, I didn’t hear you knock” Steve stammered, his face redder than the stripes on his patriotic boxers he was currently standing in.

 

                “Sorry, Steve. Er, my bad I should have knocked” Tony said, eyes not moving from the floor. “I’ll wait out here for you” He quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. He leaned back against the wall, face hot with embarrassment. Only Tony Stark could walk in on Captain America, when he’s nearly naked, and make Steve blush as much as he did. Steve’s heart was racing. Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark, had just seen him in his boxers. And for some reason, he couldn’t help but smile just a teeny bit.

                A few minutes later, the door clicked open and Steve emerged, fully clothed and ready for action.

                “You ready, Stark?”

                “Uh, yeah. I’m ready.” Tony shrugged. He kept trying to erase what he had just seen, but something in him wouldn’t let him do it.

                “Let’s go” Steve smiled, walking briskly to the hangar.

                When they got to the hangar, Fury was waiting for them.

                “Gentlemen. You’re in jet three. Agent Coulson will brief you on board.” Fury said with a nod, dismissing the two men.

                “Men,” Phil Coulson nodded once they stepped into the quinjet. “You two are on recovery. Agents Barton and Romanov are acting as recon, and Dr. Banner and Thor are on defense.  Once they deplane, you are to follow and get inside the factory to recover the tech. You are to then meet back at the landing space. Any questions?”  The two men were silent. “Boys, this won’t be easy. I wish you the best of luck.”

                “Thank you, Phil.” Steve nodded solemnly. He was nervous. There was no denying that. All missions, especially out of state and/or country expeditions, worried him.  Even Captain America gets nervous, boys and girls.

                Coulson ducked out of the plane, and the two were on their own. Steve took a seat in the back of the plane and strapped himself in. Tony, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth.

                “You okay, Tony?”

                “I’m just not used to being flown” Tony said, gesturing to his armor.  “At least not in planes without, well, seats.”

                “Ah the luxurious life of Tony Stark”

                “Steve Rogers I am offended. Being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist is hard work!” Tony gasped with mock offence.

                “Ah yes. I apologize.” Steve chuckled. “Not that’d I’d know or anything.”

                “Well that’s going to change, my friend.” Tony smiled, sitting next to the spangled man. “When this is all over; You. Me. And the hottest night clubs this side of the Atlantic.” Steve just laughed.

                “Tony”

                “Nope. You’re going. I think it’s high time Captain Steven Grant Rogers let off a little steam in the 21st century, don’t you?”

                There was something about the way Tony said his full name that made Steve want to squirm with pleasure, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it, nor did he want to just yet.  

                “I’m just not the partying, er, type, I guess.”

                “That’ll change.  Though you are physically unable to get drunk, so that may be a problem. I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Tony laughed when he saw Steve’s face. “Don’t worry, you’re with a pro. I know when things get to be too much.”

                “I dunno. When this is all over, I’ll see if I’m still up to it.”

                “That’s the spirit.” Tony grinned.

                The rest of the flight was pretty silent. Both Steve and Tony were tired, Tony a bit more than Steve. And yet somehow, Steve was the one who fell asleep. He likes to think of it as “calming his nerves”, but it always ends up in a nap. This time, Steve’s nap resulted in his head nodding off to the side, and on to Tony’s titanium alloyed shoulder. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Steve looked so peaceful there, his blonde hair sweeping across Tony’s armor, that he decided to let it be. And plus, even though he’d never admit it, Tony quite enjoyed that feeling.

                “Mr. Stark? We’re landing in five minutes. I suggest you get ready.” An agent reported over the intercom. Tony opened his eyes and saw Steve still sleeping on his shoulder. He moved his fingers and gently nudged him awake.

                “Well hello there, sleeping beauty. We’re landing in a few so you should get ready.”

                “Oh, uh, er, thanks.” Steve blushed. He had just fallen asleep on the shoulder of Iron Man -on their way to a mission. If only there was a wall for him to bang his head on.

                “They’re dropping us about three miles from the factory, so we’re gonna have to fly in under the radar. You’ve flown with me, haven’t you Cap?”

                “Uh, I don’t think I have.”

                “Oh!” Tony grinned. “Then you’re in for a treat.”

                Steve chuckled and strapped on his parachute.

                “You don’t need that”

                “What? Aren’t we jumping?”

                “Technically, yes”

                “Then why –”

                “Because you’re jumping with me, Capsicle.”    

                “I am?”

                “If you jump with the chute, you can’t really control where you’re gonna land, and if we land too far apart, everything is screwed up. You’re jumping with me and that’s final.”

                “Tony what if I fall?”

                “You think I’m gonna be responsible for the death of an American Icon? No. You’re safe with me, Steve. Don’t worry about it.”

                “Well when you put it that way, I guess I’ll be okay.” Steve sighed as he unstrapped himself. The whirr of the plane’s door lowering began, and suddenly Steve felt a cool metal arm wrap around his waist. Tony pulled the Captain close, absentmindedly pulling him closer than he should, and put the Iron Mask down.

                “Ready?”

                “Ready.” Tony’s jet boots lit up and they shot out of the plane.

                Steve never liked flying; it brought back too many memories of going under for him. He always closed his eyes when he was in the quinjets, which is why he normally ends up falling asleep. He thought flying with Tony would be no different. But he was wrong. In a way, it was worse; the fear that he could slip from Tony’s grasp at any given moment and crash on the ground was hovering over him constantly. But at the same time, it was better because he could feel Tony’s grasp tightening occasionally, pulling him closer and making sure he wouldn’t let go. Steve found this comforting.

                “You hangin in there, Cap?

                “Yeah I think so”

                “Good. We land in T-minus 2 minutes.”

                Steve shut his eyes as Tony started the decent. That was the hard part for him. Every time he started moving downwards, the memories of the plane flooded his mind. The icy water, Red Skull, hearing Peggy’s voice for the last time, they all haunted him.

                “Are you sure you’re alright?”

                “Yep. Fine. Dandy. Just tell me when we’ve landed.”

                “Uh, Cap? We’ve already landed” Tony chuckled. Steve opened one eye and saw that they had indeed landed safely on the ground.

                “Oh. Right.” Steve cleared his throat and dusted off his uniform. “Thanks, Stark. We better get moving if we want this over soon.”

                “Roger that” Tony grinned. As cheesy as it was, he loved saying that to Steve. How many chances to you get to say that to a soldier named Rogers anyways? Steve couldn’t help but put on a little smile, it was the one joke from childhood about him he actually enjoyed. His best friend Bucky Barnes had always said “Roger that” to him ever since they were about five or six, and hearing Tony say it brought back many fond memories.

                “Let’s go. We’ll sneak in through the west and dive in.”

                “Good idea. I’ll follow you.” Tony nodded.

                They ran quickly and silently towards the factory.

                “Stark? Do you copy?” A voice panted over the intercom. Tony signaled Steve to stop.

                “Yeah I copy. Something wrong?”           

                “Barton’s down. Knocked unconscious by debris.” Natasha breathed. Her voice was only the slightest bit shaky.

                “Is he okay?”

“Thor is with us. Banner is alone on defense. We’re taking the jet back to HQ. What’s your status?”

“We’re about a mile from the building.

“Tony, you gotta hurry. Banner can’t hold for much longer, and we can’t stay.”

“I know Nat, we’ll be in an out as fast as we can.”

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing. Tony put up a finger.

“If you don’t respond within three hours, we’re gonna assume you’re dead and send rescue, alright? You’re on your own from here on out.”

“Roger that.” Tony said as the connection clicked out. “Barton’s down and they’re taking him back to base. It’s up to us now.”

“Is he okay?”

“They’re handling it, but we gotta focus on the mission.”

“Right. I see the building. If we just go around the-”

“Cap wait.” Tony said, grabbing Steve’s arm.

“What?”

“Let JARVIS do a full scan. I don’t wanna step into any traps.” Tony gripped Steve’s wrist as his HUD scanned for potential threats. “Alright. There are four guards along the west section, two along the north, so that’s where we’ll go.”

“Roger that. We better get a move on.” Steve stood up, pulling Tony with him.

They ran quietly along the north side, their footsteps the only noise for miles. Tony put up a hand signaling Steve to stop. He pointed to a wall that had the two guards.

Steve nodded, giving Tony the go ahead. He shot a repulsor beam about 100 yards away, sending the guards scrambling over. Steve followed Tony as they swiftly snuck through the back door.

“We’re in.” Tony whispered into his ear com. “If you don’t hear anything from us by sundown, send rescue.”

“Roger that. Be safe, Tony” Natasha responded.

“So the tech should be around here somewhere” Steve said as they snuck through the lab.

“Keep an eye out for a big flashing marquee that says “Stolen from StarkIndustries!” Tony grinned. Steve chuckled. It was just like Tony to crack jokes in high pressure situations. They walked passed a massive steel door that was riveted along the side, a retina scanner being the only lock.

“Think it’s in here?” Steve asked.

“Hmm. Suspiciously heavily armored door in a sketchy lab? Nahh , can’t be here” Tony smiled. “Let’s check it out.”

“I’ll keep watch” Steve huffed, walking back from the door as Tony broke in.

“Sounds good, Capsicle.” Steve grinned; he liked it when Tony called him that. It was the first thing Tony called him after they met while they were flying over Germany. He hated it then, but he warmed up to it. He stood outside, watching out for guards. Soon, the air around him began to smell funny; like a sweet antiseptic. His vision blurred and his head spun like a merry go round as Coney Island.

                “Tony” he murmured before everything went black.

                Back in the room, Tony found hi stolen blue prints, but not the Jericho.

                “Rogers, I found the blueprint, but Jericho’s still MIA.” There was no response. “Steve?” More silence. “Rogers! Report!” Tony asked worriedly. There was still no response, so Tony stuck his head out. “Steve” he hissed. He popped the visor up and looked around. Suddenly, a cloud of sweet smelling antiseptic fell over him, and blackness engulfed him.

 

 


	2. The Proposed Rescue and the Russian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is worried. Thor is nervous. Clint is jittery. Though none of them, except Bruce, would admit to that. But Natasha. Natasha is scared. And that's new for her. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Tony and Steve find themselves in the hands of some not so friendly Russians.

“They haven’t called.”  
“Bruce they’re fine”  
“Nat, they haven’t given a single status report in five hours. “ Bruce said, pacing the floor.  
“Trudge any longer, big guy, and you’ll sink to the workshop.” Clint sighed.  
“You know I pace when I’m worried, birdbrain.”  
“They’ll be fine, Bruce. I’ll see if we can send rescue if they’re not back by midnight, okay?” Natasha said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Call them again.”  
“We can’t.”  
“Please, Nat. Just to see if they’ll answer.”  
“Oooh let me do it!” Clint grinned, grabbing the com from Natasha. “Metalhead, Uncle Sam, you dead yet?”  
“Really, Barton?” Natasha sighed. Bruce just rolled his eyes.  
“I am sure friend Tony and the good Captain will find their way out.” Thor said from the couch.  
“I agree, thunderhead” Clint yawned. “Stark knows how to sweet talk his way out of sticky situations. ‘Cept with Rogers” he added nonchalantly, causing Bruce to choke on his water.  
“W-what‽” he sputtered.  
“Really? You haven’t seen the way Tony clings to every word Steve says?”  
“Well he did grow up with stories of him” Natasha quipped.  
“Yeah well I don’t think his father told him stories about how great Steve’s ass looked in his uniform so Tony has to check for himself. Repeatedly.”  
“He is probably just admiring his comrade’ warrior physique, which is a mighty something to be admired in a man of his age.”  
“Thor you realize he’s still 25”  
“Well he is a fine warrior”  
“Tony sure thinks so” Clint snickered.  
“I can see it” Natasha added innocently. “Steve came up to me the other day, asking me if he somehow offended Tony. This was after that mission where we all to take Hazmat showers and-”  
“That was a fun mission” Clint smirked, waggling an eyebrow at Natasha, which earned him a sock on the arm. “Ow!”  
“And” she continued with a satisfied smirk “Tony and Steve came out of theirs at the same time. Tony took one look at Steve and turned so red I thought he was going to explode. He took off running, leaving Steve just standing there in his towel, which isn’t all too bad a sight, I must say. He asked me if he did anything, poor child.”  
“That settled it. For all the trouble and worry they’ve caused us tonight, we’re setting them up on a date.” Clint said with a mischievous grin.  
“I’m okay with that.” Bruce smiled.  
“Is this a traditional Midgarian custom?” Thor questioned.  
“For us it is” Clint grinned.  
*******  
The room was a blur; a mix of black and white, with a pile of crimson and gold. Tony. Steve tried to stand up and reach Stark, but his hands and feet were bound. Steve shook his head and his vision cleared. He was tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. Paint was peeling off the walls and the one light hanging on the ceiling flickered. Tony was strapped to some sort of apparatus, preventing the Iron Man suit from being used properly and restricting his movement. His helmet had been ripped open, leaving a gash in the side of his face.  
“T-Tony?” Steve croaked. Tony’s eyes flickered, beaten and worn, and looked up. “Oh thank god. You’re alive.”  
“Argh. Ow.” Tony groaned. “Rogers, what the hell happened?” Steve chuckled with relief at the sound of his voice. There was no other voice he’d rather hear right now but Tony’s.  
“Chloroform.” Steve said, his face becoming serious.  
“Son of a bitch. What did they do to me?! I swear if they think they’re going to make a sex slave out of Anthony Edward Stark, they are sorely mistaken my friend.” Steve couldn’t hold in his laughter. “What are you laughing at Rogers, this is a serious matter! My body is too good for that. It deserves to be treated with admiration and love. Right, Rogers?” Steve choked on his own laughter and turned beet red.  
“I uh, I, sure?” he sputtered, resisting the small urge he had to scream “oh god yes.”  
“You gotta teach me your secret. The ice must have preserved your wonderful physique.”  
“Now is hardly the time for this, Tony.”  
“Fine, but if we get out of this, I’m hiring you as a personal trainer.”  
“Deal.” Steve laughed. “Keyword being ‘if’.” Tony looked around.  
“Hmm. Well, I can’t get to Jarvis, the building reeks of interference, so we’re in the dark. Repulsors are still charging, but very weak.”  
“Arc reactor?” Steve asked, slightly worried.  
“Fine.” Tony smiled, tapping the circle of light in his chest. “For now.”  
“I won’t have you dying on me, Stark.”  
“Not a chance, Rogers.” Tony smiled that million dollar Tony Stark smile, and Steve felt okay.  
They heard the door slam and looked up to see a sharply dressed man, followed by a woman who looked like a blonde version of Natasha.  
“Velcome, yentelmen.” The man said in a very thick Russian accent. “It is a great honor to have both the genius Tony Stark and the honorable Steve Rogers here in our humble facilities.”  
“Yeah, uh, easy there Stalin. We’re not here to make a keynote so uh, if you’d be so kind as to free me and Captain Rogers, we’ll be on our way. Oh, and another thing. Give me back my tech.”  
“Ah yes, the technology. I like to think of it as more as a uh, collaborative effort.”  
“Yeah well StarkIndustries didn't approve that plan. Pepper never would.”  
“That was no problem for us.”  
“Yeah well that’s a problem for me.”  
“Well, we would need your assistance.”  
“Never.”  
“Ivana, show Mr. Stark what we do to people who don’t follow the plan.”  
The blonde woman slinked gracefully over to Tony and punched him.  
“Ow! For a hot chick you pack a wallop.” Tony snarked, shaking the blow off.  
“Now will you help us?”  
“Yeah. No. The answer is still never.”  
“Maybe this will change your mind.” The Russian snapped his fingers and Steve was suddenly ambushed by fists.  
“Jesus! Leave him out of this.”  
“Will you help us?”  
“Tony, don’t. I can deal with this.”  
“Steve I’m not letting you take the pain because of me.”  
“Tony Stark I swear to god if you help the S.O.B.s because of me I will personally murder you myself.”  
“I won’t, but-” Tony was interrupted by another small scream from Steve, as Ivana had now drawn a small pistol and shot Steve in the shoulder. A yelp of pain came from Steve, but nothing more.  
“Steve!”  
“Don’t you dare think about it Tony.” Steve hissed.  
“Then maybe we should, as you say, kick it up a notch. Ivana?” She nodded, and in an instant, Steve was on the floor, holding back a scream as she stepped on his now gushing bullet wound.  
“Tony. Don’t” was all Steve managed to say before he blacked out due to lack of blood. A bag was placed over his head and was dragged off by two large thugs.  
“Steve! What are you going to do with him?!”  
“Maybe you’ll cooperate once our resident surgeon has had a turn with your supersoldier.”  
“No!” Tony cried, the look of pure terror on his face.  
The Russian only laughed as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. That was the last Tony Stark saw of Steve Rogers for a very long time.  
*******  
The room was spinning. Steve’s head was throbbing and the light was blinding. His hands and feet were once again chained, but this time to a crude operating table. His uniform had been ripped off his chest. He heard chatter in some language he didn’t understand.  
“Oh look. The supersoldier finally decided to join us, how thoughtful.” A man in white with a surgical mask peered over the cold metal table. “Now don’t struggle. That makes my job harder.”  
he grinned under his mask. He picked up a scalpel and held it up to the light. “Now this will only hurt a bit.” He sneered, putting the cool steel to Steve’s chest. Steve bit his lip, refusing to let any sound of pain escape his mouth. “No? Hmm. I can fix that.” The surgeon grinned sinisterly. He picked up a rusty hammer and brought it down on Steve’s right arm. Steve choked on a scream as his bones broke under the pressure. He shut his eyes to try to ease the pain. It’s not as bad as vitarays. It’s not as bad as vitarays he thought to himself. That thought was quickly interrupted by a pair of pliers snapping his finger almost in half.  
“You’re a tough one, Captain Rogers.” The surgeon smiled. “My grandfather was right about you.” Steve’s eyes widened.  
“Erskine.” He choked out.  
“Oh you remembered. I’m his grandson, Yakov.” Steve couldn’t believe this. This had to be karma, right? “Grandad adored you, you know. Always talking about how much potential you had. And look at you now, Captain America, fallen at the hands of Hydra.”  
“I’m not fallen. I could do this all day” Steve hissed through his teeth.  
“Oh can you now?” Yakov chuckled. “That will make my job so much more fun.”  
“You’re a monster.” Steve growled.  
“Oh no, I’m just a humble surgeon. Now, be a good little soldier and hush.” Yakov placed a brittle leather strap over Steve’s mouth and stuck a needle and tube into his arm, letting blood drain slowly and painfully out into the tube. “Now sleep tight, little soldier.” And that was the last thing Steve heard before another dose of chloroform was placed over his mouth.  
“Bring him in.” The Russian growled. Tony, bound by crude chains, was shoved in the room where a now pale and broken Steve Rogers lay bound, gagged, and unconscious.  
“Oh god.” Tony gasped. “What did you do to him.” He demanded.  
“Just a bit of cosmetic surgery.”  
“How. How could you do that?” Tony said, eyes glaring into the Russian.  
“Easy. Like I said, if you help us, your friend lives.”  
“If I help you, he gets proper medical attention.” Tony barked. A smile crept over the Russian’s face.  
“You have a deal.”  
“Can, can I have a moment?” Tony said softly, looking at Steve.  
“You have two minutes.”  
“Oh Steve.” Tony sighed as the door slammed shut. “I’m so sorry.” Tears brimmed in his eyes as he looked over the soldier’s now lethargic body. He raised a shackled hand and touched Steve’s face, brushing the dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. “I swear to you, I swear on my life, I will get you out of here. Dammit, Steve. This is all my fault. You don’t deserve this. Any of it.” He had the irresistible urge to bend down and kiss the gash on Steve’s head. He closed his eyes and leaned in.  
“Time’s up, Stark”  
“I’ll get you out of here Steve, if it’s the last thing I do, I will get you out of here alive.” Tony whispered in his ear. He was then hustled out, not seeing that Steve’s fingers twitched in response to his voice.  
“Listen to me. I’ll build the Jericho, but you gotta either give me Steve or send him back to SHIELD on good faith. Those are my conditions.”  
“You do not trust our capable doctors?”  
“Like hell I don’t.”  
“You seem quite attached to your soldier.”  
“He’s my friend.” Tony growled. “And if any of you communist scumbags touch him again I swear to god I’ll-”  
“You’ll what, Stark? You have no armor, you’re powerless. I suggest you comply with us so that precious face of his doesn’t get any worse.”  
“You’re a monster.”  
“You made us this way, Mr. Stark.” The Russian snapped his fingers and Tony was knocked unconscious.  



	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sees so way out of any of this without hurting Steve. But then there's hope when a pair of eyes peek through the vents.   
> Not only could they lead to rescue, but they could lead to Steve's safety, which was all Tony cared about.

************  
As days passed, Bruce began to worry.  
“They should be back.”  
“I’m sure they’re fine.” Natasha sighed, though she wasn’t too sure of it herself.  
“They should have been back three days ago, Nat.”  
“I know. Look, Bruce. I’m worried too, okay? I’ve been doing everything I can to find out, but Coulson says that SHIELD can’t do anything legally until they’ve been MIA for five days.”  
“So by tomorrow.”  
“We’ll look into them, okay? We’re gonna find them.”  
“If it turns out they took a detour to Paris for a late night make out session I’m going to kill the both of them.” Clint huffed, making Natasha smile. “There’s that rare Romanov grin.” Clint smiled.  
“Oh hush you.” Natasha chuckled. It felt good to let out humor. “If they aren’t all over each other when they get back, I’ll kill them.” she laughed, her voice ringing out clear.  
“You’re so sexy when you laugh.” Clint smirked. Natasha punched his arm.  
“Moron.” She smiled, trying not to blush. She should be used to all of Clint’s compliments, but somehow they always made her heart flutter just that teeny bit, and it made her happier than anything in the world.  
“Greetings, friends!” Thor boomed as he walked in the room. “I come bearing news of Tony and the good Captain.”  
“What is it, Thor?” Bruce asked eagerly.  
“Son of Coul and his men have managed to get a reading of Sir Jarvis. It appears that Tony is not inside the armor, and we are trying to wake up the great voice in the ceiling.”  
“I can help! Tony gave me Jarvis’s protocols when we were working on my new lab.”  
“Go, Bruce.” Natasha said, her face serious. Bruce nodded and he and Thor went rushing down to help. As soon as the door closed, Natasha rushed over and buried her head into Clint’s shoulder.  
“N-Nat? What’s wrong?” Clint asked cautiously. Natasha never cried or stressed over anything. She was the levelheaded one of the group, who they could all turn to when everything was falling apart. If she was crying, it was bad.  
“I’m worried about them, Clint.” She sniffled, holding back tears. “I couldn’t let Bruce see, you know how he gets.” Clint shifted his body, putting an arm around her.  
“Natasha.” Clint whispered.  
“Without the suit, Tony’s helpless. Steve won’t know how to handle this kind of situation properly, and,and if they don’t make it-”  
“Don’t say that, Nat. They’re gonna make it.” He ran his fingers through her hair, calming her down. Clint had been her partner for almost five years now, so he had learned how to help her in stressful situations. Her sniffling began to slow down. Natasha never let anybody see her cry. Ever. Clint was the one exception. They’ve worked together for so long that she became comfortable around him.  
“If they don’t, Clint. If they die” her voice cracked on the last word, her voice now a hoarse whisper.  
“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that, Natasha. They’ll make it out. I swear.”” Clint said, trying his hardest not to cry. Not much brought him to tears besides the end of Old Yeller and when they run out of coffee in the tower, but seeing Natasha upset or sad always got to him. He couldn’t stand seeing her like that. He buried his nose into her hair and kissed the top of her head. “They’ll get out of this.”  
Nat poked her head up, and aside from the few stray sniffles and tears falling down her cheeks, you’d never know she’d been crying. Clint couldn’t help himself; he just got so distraught when she cried. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and gently put his lips on hers, before pulling away quickly. And for once in Natasha Romanov’s life as a spy, she was caught off guard. When he pulled away, they sat there for a moment, a bewildered look on Natasha’s face.  
“S-sorry. That was unprofessional and—” Clint started, but was interrupted by Natasha wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, placing her lips on his.  
“Don’t be.” Natasha said softly once they finally broke apart. She smiled, nerves flutter around. Clint was the only one who could do that to her. “Thank you, Clint.” She smiled, nestling up and putting her head on his shoulder. He curled his arm around her and smiled.  
“Anytime, Nat.” he whispered as she closed her eyes.  
*******  
“Your request has been granted.” A short burly man announced to Tony as he was working.  
“Which one?”  
“Captain Rogers will be transported to a hospital for care.” The man said before shutting the door and leaving.  
Thank god. I can’t leave him here like that. Tony thought. As much as he hated what he was doing, he needed Steve to be alright. He loved him. Steve Rogers was his best friend and he could be damned if he was going to let him get hurt. Not over his dead body.  
********  
“Coulson it’s been five days. They need reassurance.”  
“Agent Romanov you know we can’t do anything.”  
“If you don’t, they will. Bruce is at the end of his wits.”  
“I know but we can’t.”  
“Coulson, we’re going whether you can do something or not.”  
“And I’m not stopping you.” Coulson smiled. “Now go before reason kicks in and I lock you all up.”  
Natasha nodded and sprinted back.  
“Suit up.”  
“Coulson said yes?”  
“He didn’t say no.” Natasha said with a straight face.  
“Of course.” Clint smiled.  
“Are we to engage in a perilous rescue?”  
“Yes indeed, Shakespeare.”  
“Wonderful!” Thor clapped, holding out his hand. Mjolnir suddenly flew into his hand and a clap of thunder shook the room. Causing Clint to roll his eyes.  
“Easy on the SFX, Michael Bay.”  
“I do not understand.” Thor said, a look of confusion on his face.  
“Let’s just get going. Time has been wasted long enough.” Bruce said, heading out the door. The others followed and soon they were on their way.  
***********  
Two more days had passed and Tony was just about done, but he wasn’t satisfied.  
“I want a status report on Captain Rogers.”  
“When you finish we will drop you off at the same place as him.”  
“I want to know if he’s okay first.”  
“We promised you.”  
“And why should I believe you.”  
“We released him like you asked because you have been hard at work, now we are letting you go free, no questions asked. Once you finish, that is.”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“We know where Rogers is and we will kill him in front of you.”  
“Fine.” Tony grumbled and got back to work.  
He stepped out a few hours later on his usual break and wandered around the facility. This time, he went a little farther than usual and noticed a familiar red, white, and blue cloth. He looked around, making sure nobody was following him, and peeked inside. Sure enough, Steve’s uniform was hanging, torn and beaten, on a hook. Tony figured the least he could do was return it to him, so he went in to get it. That was when he heard the groan. He whipped his head around and saw death. Though he didn’t remember death being blonde. Holy crap. Steve! He ran over to him and what he saw was a sorry sight. The once strong and brave supersoldier was now almost as scrawny and fragile as he was before the vitarays.  
“Oh Steve. What have they done to you.” He murmured, stroking his blonde hair. All of the sudden Steve started coughing and wheezing. “Shhh, Steve it’s okay. Steve look it’s me, Tony. I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
“T-T-to”  
“Shh don’t talk. I’m getting you out of here. Now.” Tony said, looking around at what he was dealing with. Chains and tubes stuck out of Rogers like a chemistry set. Tony grabbed a pair of pliers and snapped the chains off of Steve. He yanked the tubes out of his arms and tore his own shirt to stop the bleeding, or whatever was left. “Up you go, Capsicle.” Tony said, helping Steve to his feet, slinging one of Steve’s arms around his shoulders and putting one on the sickly soldier’s waist. Tony peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear and ran for it. Steve knew what was going on, but had no energy to help. Tony got to his room and placed Steve down in a corner where nobody could see him.  
“Hey buddy” Tony asked the guard who just came on to his shift. “Can I get some lunch? Or water that’d be great. Can’t build weapons of mass destruction on an empty stomach no sireebob.”  
The guard grunted and went to get him food. When he came back, Tony shut the door and locked it.  
“Locks on the inside. Kind of a stupid idea.” Tony shrugged, bending down to Steve. “You still with me?”  
“T-tony.”  
“Shh. Steve if you keep trying to talk I’ll gag you myself. Here, drink this. You’ll need it.” Tony pressed the cup to Steve’s lips and helped him tilt his head back to swallow it down. Steve coughed and sputtered, but Tony could see a very faint hint of color return to his face.  
Suddenly, something hit Tony on the back of the head. There was a paper folded over many times attached to a screwdriver. He saw a pair of eyes blink in the vents, and then they were gone. Tony, still cradling Steve in his lap, opened the letter. Inside were blueprints to the factory and scribbled over it was a note.  
“You follow map. Meet me here. 2300. You escape, I escape. I do not like here. Screwdriver help with vents.”  
Was it a trap? Tony didn’t know. But right now, it was their only chance of survival. He ran his fingers through Steve’s now matted and filthy blonde hair and hummed some Sinatra tune that he remembered playing in Steve’s room.  
Soon it was 11pm and Tony was ready. Earlier in the day, he had found the eyes again and had help getting Steve up into the vents. It turned out the eyes belonged to a young boy, who couldn’t be older than ten or eleven, named Han. There was a soft rapping in the vents after the guards checked in on him for the last time that night. Tony got up on the small step ladder the Russians had given him for his workshop and was soon in the vents. He followed a small trail of randomly placed objects that to the untrained eye looked like normal air duct junk, but Tony and Han had worked out a system for that. Tony’s arc reactor helped him find his way through. As he was just about out of the factory, he overheard the Russian and his henchmen.  
“Ven he is finished, ve vill show eem his precious leetle soldier after our surgeon ees feeneeshed vith eem.”  
Crap. They’re going to find out that Steve is missing. Tony crawled only the slightest bit faster before he saw a small light flashing in the distance. He made it to the end of the vents and was now out of the factory.  
“Hurry!” Han whispered, grabbing Tony’s hand and ducking low into a thicket nearby. The thicket covered a path that lead straight to the woods. They’d be safe there, but they decided to keep moving, for time was growing short and soon they’re disappearance would be discovered. Tony was carrying Steve in his arms, careful not to run too hard with him.  
“You know where we’re going, kid?” Tony gasped as he struggled to keep up with Han.  
“Home. I am from small village just north of here. If we hurry, we make it by dawn. You can get help for your friend there.”  
Tony looked up, hearing the sound of what he thought to be quinjets, but he was starved on hope and probably delirious, so he ignored it.  
“Great. Let’s get moving.”  
********  
“This was where I dropped them, Agent Romanov.” The pilot said as they flew over the factory.  
“Great. Drop us here. We can take it from there. Don’t get too far, we may need you.”  
“Roger that.” The pilot noted as they began their decent into a field just far enough away as so not to be seen. The gangway dropped and they all rushed out.  
“Thor, take Clint and go high. Bruce, you’re with me, and smash every god damn thing in sight. I want these bastards dead. Jarvis?”  
“I’ve scanned for life forms in the building, Miss Romanov, but so far neither Sir nor Captain Rogers have appeared, though Sir’s armor is in here.”  
“Close enough. Meet back here in four hours if we can’t find them.” Everybody split up and went in their directions. Thor grabbed on to Clint and soared up to the roof of the building, gathering lightning from up top. Natasha slinked in, Bruce following behind her, building up enough rage to hulk out. She busted down the door to what would be his work bench and found the vent cover hanging loose and the blueprints.  
“Bruce! They’re out there. Clint, Thor, did you get that? You two start covering ground out there. Bruce, tear this place apart. We’re done here.”  
“Nat you’ve got ten seconds max before you’re part of the debris. Go now. I’ll be fine.” Bruce said, curling his fists. He was changing and he could feel it.  
“Meet us. Be safe.” Natasha said before running out. She had just left the building when she heard a great roar and screaming coming from everywhere. “Clint, anything?”  
“Trail in the woods, but the prints don’t match. Too small to be Steve, just right for Tony.”  
“Track it for a bit just to check.”  
“On it.”  
“I’ll join you.”  
******  
Tony looked up. This time he could have sworn he had just heard the hulk. There was an explosion right after, right were the factory once stood. Atta boy, Bruce. Tony smiled and kept running.  
“Stop. No shoes here. No print.” Han said, pointing to their foot trail.  
“I have to leave a trail, I hear my friends. They’ll find us here.”  
“No trail.” Han insisted. Tony thought about this for a moment.  
“Here’s the deal. My friends can’t find Steve without this trail, so I need you to make a sign telling them were in the village,okay?”  
“No prints?”  
“No prints.” They took off their shoes and hid them in a treehole before running into his village. Han cried out something in his native language and soon people were rushing the streets. People ran over to Steve and tried to take him from Tony. He backed away from them, though he knew they were just trying to help.  
“Han, explain what’s happening.” The boy nodded and began telling the elders about Steve and how he needed medical attention. The elders wasted no time changing his clothes and giving him fresh bandages and water. Tony just sat by the hut where Steve was being treated, waiting, hoping, praying, even, that Steve would be okay. He wondered when the others were coming. If Clint wasn’t leading them, they’d get here by nightfall. He had his hopes set on that.  
Finally, an elderly woman with white hair and kind brown eyes came out of the hut.  
“You like to see him?”  
“Yes, please.” Tony said, almost jumping out of his seat. He followed her inside and saw a bunch of elders huddled around a bed, humming and praying. Steve was lying there in the middle, sleeping soundly, more color in his face than before. Tony was on the verge of tears when he turned back to the old lady. “Thank you. For everything. Thank you so much.”  
“It is us who should be thanking you. We strive to help everybody, and your friend here showed us the meaning of courage today. He insisted we check on you before we did anything to him.” She smiled. Tony chuckled.  
“That’s Steve for ya. Listen, if you ever need anything, just ask me.”  
“We are all content with what we have.”  
“Please, let me repay your kindness somehow.”  
“Watch over your friend, take care of him until the others arrive. Then continue to take care of him when you leave. That is how you can repay us.”  
“I will. I promise you I will.” Tony said, a tear rolling down his face.  
The elders surrounding Steve had now dispersed, leaving just Tony and Steve alone.  
“I can’t believe this.” Tony said, talking partly to Steve, partly to himself. “We’re finally out.”  
“Toony!” Han came into the tent with a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil.  
“Ah yes the sign.  
“What do write?”  
“Hmm. Here. Draw lightning” Tony said, making a lightning bolt in the dirt. “A spider, and a bird.”  
“You have funny friends.” Han laughed.  
“Don’t I know it. Add ‘This way, no shoes’”  
“Like this Toony?”  
“Just like that, Han. Thank you.” Tony smiled as the boy ran out to the woods to post the sign. He yawned and closed his eyes, tired from all the day’s events. With Steve in capable hands, he could rest a little easier. He hadn’t slept in five straight days, and the effects were getting to him.  
*******  
When he opened his eyes a few hours later, he found a less pale hand on his knee.  
“Finally you’re awake.” Steve smiled weakly, his voice barely audible.  
“Look who’s talking, Sleeping Beauty.” Tony chuckled. “I’m glad you’re okay, Steve.”  
“I am too.” Steve smiled, and then looked at Tony with concern. “Tony, have you slept at all?” he whispered hoarsely  
“Steve, you’ve just woken up from the brink of death, and you’re worried about me?”  
“I’ll take that as a no.” Steve sighed, making an effort to scoot over on the bed, patting the small space he just made. “Come.”  
“Steven G Rogers. You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.” Tony gasped with mock offense.  
“When we get back that can change. Now come here. Please?” he looked up at Tony with those big blue eyes of his. Oh how they could make Tony melt at a moment’s notice. He slid in over the covers next to Steve.  
“Just so you know, Rogers, I have a bad habit of attaching myself to the nearest pillow, form, or person when I sleep.”  
“I’m okay with that.” Steve smiled warmly. Tony lazily put an arm around Steve’s shoulders. And to Tony’s surprise, Steve snuggled right up to him, resting a weary head on Tony’s chest. A smile spread across Tony’s face that he just couldn’t stop, because everything was now right in the world of Anthony E. Stark.  



	4. The Actual Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally swoops in to save the day, happy that their teammates are not only safe, but safe in each other's arms. And it was about damn time, too.

******************  
“This way!”  
“But Clint the trail ends here.”  
“Friends! Look at this!” Thor exclaimed, pointing to Han’s sign. “I think it is for us!”  
“That clever son of a bitch.” Clint laughed.  
“It seems we must remove our footwear.”  
“So be it.” Clint said, hurriedly unlacing his boots.  
They picked up their boots and ran quickly into the village. Han saw them and ran out to greet them.  
“You friend Tony?” he asked.  
“Yes, we’re here to help him.” Natasha said softly. “Do you know where he is?” Han nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her to the hut where Tony and Steve were. He pulled open the curtain and pointed to the rows of beds.  
“Tony good for Steve. Tony care for him.” Han nodded, making Clint smirk.  
“Kid, you have no idea.” They went in and looked for the two.  
“Found em!” Clint called softly, not wanting to wake them. They were too cute. Steve was leaning on Tony, with his arm wrapped around Steve’s shoulders.  
“How cute.” Natasha cooed. She couldn’t help but smile. If those two bumbling morons weren’t sleeping with each other by now she’d have to duct tape them together at night until they did.  
“Captain Rogers, while content, does not look all too well.” Thor said worriedly.  
“You’re right. Rogers. Stark. Nap time’s over.” Natasha snapped.  
Steve groaned and buried his head deeper into Tony’s chest, not wanting to move.  
“No, no, no. There’ll be time for that when you get back to medical. I’ll see that they add an extra bed in your ward, do with it what you will, but we gotta move. Get up, solider.” She said, pulling him to his feet.  
“Noooooo Steeeeeeveee.” Tony whined, his arms searching for his soldier.  
“Cute, Stark. But we need to move. Bruce should be here by now and we have a jet waiting for us.”  
“Agent Cockblock” Tony grumbled, sitting up groggily. Clint laughed as he and Thor helped Steve steady himself.  
“I shall carry you, Steve. It will be much quicker.”  
“Thor, I’ll be fine.” Steve croaked, still very weak.  
“Rogers you can barely stand. Thor is carrying you end of story.”  
“There goes my dignity.” Steve winced as Thor scooped him up.  
“What’d I miss?” Bruce huffed, running in the tent, after having returned to normal Bruce-size.  
“Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark have finally had the decency to fall asleep with each other, but on purpose, this time. Well, on purpose with the other party in the know.” Natasha grinned.  
“It’s about time.” Bruce sighed.  
“Tony’ll be with us in a second. He’ saying goodbye.”  
*********  
“Han you clever bastard. You keep up the good work, okay kid? And thank you. For everything.”  
“You good man, Tony Stark. May God smile on you. Go with Steve. You take care of him.”  
“I will. Stay safe.” Tony smiled, wrapping the small boy in his arms. “Thank you.” He stood up and smiled, waving goodbye for the last time before running to catch the others as they headed towards the quinjet.  
“Ah I’d never thought I’d miss the luxurious interior of one of these quinjets.” Tony sighed as they flew home. Steve was sleeping with his head in Tony’s lap, and Tony was mindlessly playing with his soft blonde hair.  
“It’s about time.” Natasha smiled.  
“I beg your pardon?” Tony scoffed.  
“You two have been creating sexual tension in the tower since the Chitauri invasion and it’s been killing us.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Really, Tony? You’ve obviously been head over heels for Steve the moment you met him.”  
“Have not.”  
“Well fine. In admiration of him. In Germany? You seemed pretty star struck.”  
“Well I grew up with stories about him from my dad.”  
“Yeah, but as Barton pointed out, you seem to check him out every chance you get. I remember the hazmat shower.”  
“Yeah, you took one look at Rogers and headed for the hills, redder than Nat’s hair.” Clint grinned.  
“Well wouldn’t you if you came out to see your partner basically naked in front of you?”  
“Been there done that.” Natasha dismissed, ignoring the smirk on Clint’s face.  
“But were they your childhood hero?”  
“Fair point, Stark. But this. This isn’t loyalty. This is love. What you went through, what you did for him, that’s love. Now you might not want to admit it, but that’s a strong connection you have to him. Tony, you care for Steve so much that just to end his suffering, you were willing to help out terrorists build weapons of mass destruction.”  
“Is this a lecture or a pep talk, Agent Romanov?”  
“All I’m saying is that when we found you two, I’ve never seen you happier.”  
“I was sleeping.”  
“With Steve draped over you.”  
Tony opened his mouth, but then thought about what she said. Ever since he got Steve out, he has been happier. And he had taken a liking to Steve recently. Natasha was right. He did love Steve. He loved Steve more than anyone else. With Pepper, that relationship was doomed from the start. As much as he cared about her, it put her in too much danger and she couldn’t handle it. Steve on the other hand, Steve was with him during the danger, during the battles. This could work.  
“Now you’re getting it.” She smiled.  
“Just so you know, if you two weren’t all over each other by the time we found you, Nat and I had plans to superglue you two morons together until you were.”  
“Now that’s just mean.” Tony grinned.  
As time passed, everybody started getting tired. Natasha edged over, leaning her head on Clint’s shoulder. He put an arm around her and kissed her head softly. Tony caught Clint’s eye, giving him a grin and a wink. Clint just chuckled and rolled his eyes as Tony closed his for the rest of the trip.  
“Tony. Tony? We’re back.” Natasha said softly. Tony yawned and nudged Steve awake.  
Tony smiled, helping Steve up. With Thor’s help, they got Steve into an examination room.  
“Coulson’s expecting us now. We’ll come back and check on you later, okay?” Natasha said, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve nodded and they began to file out.  
After that was a blur for Tony. He’d been debriefed by Coulson, evaluated by medical, hugged by Pepper, and congratulated by Fury on a successful mission. But he still wasn’t allowed to check on Steve. “Too much stress” was the only answers the nurses gave him. Days turned into nights, which soon turned into weeks.  
Finally, three weeks later, Tony was allowed to see Steve.  
He was lying down, his large 6ft stature curled up into a ball like a kitten. Tony smiled and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
“I heard you, you know.” Steve murmured.  
“Heard what?”  
“Everything. Back in the warehouse.”  
“Everything?”  
“Mmmhhm. It’s the only reason I held on back there. I knew you’d come through on your promise. I knew you’d come and get me.” Steve smiled, rolling over. Tony was speechless.  
“Steve, I” he couldn’t think of any words to say, so he went with his gut, bending down and placing a kiss on Steve’s lips. When Tony pulled away, Steve only smiled and patted the space next to him, telling Tony to lie down next to him. When Tony did, he wrapped his pale arms around Tony with all the strength he had.  
“I also heard everything on the jet with Natasha.” He grinned, brushing a stray dark strand of hair out of Tony’s eyes.  
“Oh?”  
“Yep. What did I tell you about helping those sons of bitches?” Steve grinned.  
“Steve. I’ve never heard you curse like that before. It’s so, sexy.” Tony smirked.  
“That’s beside the point.”  
“Look, Steve. Nat’s right. I care about you, more than I do about most people. I couldn’t let them to that to you. This was my fight, and you just got dragged into it. You were my weakness, and they knew it.” Tony said, looking anywhere but Steve’s eyes. Steve took Tony’s chin and moved it towards him, smiling.  
“Well, I did say I’d kill you if you helped them because of me, but now I really can’t do that, can I?”  
“How bout I take you out to dinner, like we promised?”  
“That can work.” Steve grinned, leaning in and kissing Tony with more passion than ever before.  
********  
A week passed and Steve was finally released from the hospital. He was allowed to do basic everyday functions, but he was benched from missions until cleared by Fury. Tony was sitting with Steve in his room. They’d spent most of Steve’s recovery in each other’s company, though the nurses told Tony explicitly that Steve was still too frail for any physical activity.   
“Tony, c’mon.”  
“Steve, no. You’re not cleared.”  
“Screw that. I wanna help.”  
“No.”  
“Tony.”  
“Steve, I’m not letting you get hurt again, okay?” Tony said, lacing his fingers through Steve’s.   
“Fine.” Steve sighed, curling his fingers around Tony’s. He laid his head on Tony’s shoulder as Tony rubbed his finger over his hand. They had the day off because they’d be flying out on a mission the next morning. Tony wanted to spend as much time with Steve as he could, seeing as how he’d be out for at least a week. Tony didn’t want to leave Steve so early into his recuperation, but Fury said he had no choice.   
He nervously brushed a hair out of Steve’s face, which was something Tony did to calm his nerves.   
“Tony, I’ll be fine.” Steve said softly, looking up at him.   
“I know Steve, I know.” Tony sighed, pulling his soldier closer to him.   
“Then don’t worry about me.” Steve smiled and leaned up to kiss Tony, who returned the favor and slid down next to him. Steve curled up on his side, letting Tony wrap his arms around him. Tony rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder.  
“I don’t like leaving you alone now.” Tony grinned. “Who knows what trouble you’ll get into.”  
“Oh you know me, a wily lil rascal.” Steve grinned, bringing out a hint of the Irish accent he grew up with. Tony laughed and kissed his neck.  
“I love it when you talk like that.” Tony growled.   
“Aye?” Steve laughed, turning over. He enjoyed slipping in and out of his accent every now and then. His father had a thick Irish drawl and little Steve had absorbed it into his speech. At least until he was about six and Bucky taught him “how to speak real ‘Merican.”  
“Oh yes.” Tony smirked, putting his nose against Steve’s. Steve smiled, his eyes twinkling, and Tony leaned in and kissed him. Steve laughed and buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. He smelled like a mix of fancy cologne, coffee, scotch, and mechanical oil; a smell that was uniquely Tony.   
“You smell delicious.” Steve murmured, smiling and kissing his neck. He bit down gently, his tongue exploring Tony’s smooth skin. “But you taste even better.”   
“Oh really?” Tony grinned, biting his lip.   
“Mmmhm.” Steve smiled, kissing his way up Tony’s jaw, finding his lips. Their bodies became one, their fingers entwined, their tongues sticking to each other like glue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure I'm continuing this. I know I am. I just don't know where I put the next part because I wrote it down. But yeah. This was my first time ever publishing something so I hope it's at least decent!


End file.
